A Hundred Things I Like About You
by EtharahxBennica
Summary: 1985. It started when Katie's family moved across the road from Oliver's. A promised friendship bloomed that day, only to be broken a short time after. When they both find themselves at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, they meet again, and their promise re-stands. But some promises are just that hard to keep.
1. Chapter 1

A hundred things that I like about you. Unspoken little characteristics and mannerisms of you that makes you beautiful. That makes me like you.

I can't explain it, not really. Not totally, or completely.

I guess, I could credit our parents.

I remember that day. You were six, and I was nine.

My ma knocked on the door to your house when your family moved in across the road from me. Whether it be by coincidence or not that we both we of magical blood, I still don't know to this day.

I didn't realise that you were a witch, actually, until you told me that you could fly a year later, after we'd met.

Hello. my ma said.

Hi. replied your mother uncertainly.

I was at my ma's feet when this happened. If I recall correctly, you were in your bedroom at the time, pouting at the thought of cleaning it yourself.

We live across the road from you. Ma said.

Nice to meet you. Your mother suddenly sounded confident.

Ma gestured to me at her legs.

This is Oliver. she told your mum.

Your mum welcomed us into your home, and you came stomping out of your room.

Mummy. you said. Can't you help me?

No, Kitty-Cat. your mother told you.

Why not? you groaned. It's not that big a job.

That's number one. The fact that your many attempts at manipulation to get what you want always fail. Then you pout.

That's cute.

This is the part where you notice me sitting next to my ma, eating biscuits.

Who's he, and why does he get my biscuits? you asked your mother.

Oliver is a guest, and they're not _your_ biscuits. she replied.

Hmph!

You pouted and sat on the floor with that teddy of yours in your lap.

They are too my biscuits. you grouched. He shouldn't get them.

I sat up, holding a fistful of biscuits in my hand.

Here. I passed you two of them.

You smiled and took the biscuit warily.

Thank you, Ollie. you said.

That's number two: the nicknames.

My name isn't Ollie. I told you.

Yes it is. you argued.

I heard you being called Ollie. you explained.

There was no point arguing with you.

Well, there was. I knew I wouldn't win, though.

That should have been my first clue.

Even at nine, I loved to win.

Years later, after the Battle of Hogwarts, in the Great Hall, you would ask me why I didn't fight to win.

I couldn't reply then because I knew. But even a Gryffindor is cowardly sometimes.

Call me Ollie then. I said.

What's your full name? you asked curiously.

What do you mean? I asked just as equally.

Like, my name is Katherine Roberta Bell. you told me.

I later learned Katherine meant pure. Roberta means bright.

Bell means beautiful

That's number three.

You're pure, bright and beautiful.

My name is Oliver Dougal Wood. I told you.

Dougal is a silly name. you told me then.

You would tell me that for many years to come still.

How old are you? you asked me.

Nine.

I'm this many! you held up six fingers.

Your mother came over to you.

How about you show Oliver your room? she asked you kindly.

Yeah! you hyped up.

Come on, Ollie!

That was the beginning of our friendship. The day I told you that we'd always be friends, and your eyes lit up so bright.

That spark ended a mere year later.


	2. Chapter 2

Number four. Your heart.

Pure. Innocent.

_Beautiful._

I had known you for four months when you turned seven. You were so excited. You felt so grown up, I bet five galleons on it.

You dressed up like that book character you love so much. The one with the red hair that kidnapped those three children. What was his name?

That's right. Peter. I should have known that.

Your heart guided you to sometimes do the most impulsive things. Something that helped you later on the Quidditch Pitch.

When is your birthday? you asked me after you blew out the seven candles on the cake.

June 26th. I told you.

What year? you asked again.

This year.

No! you giggled. What year were you born?

1976.

I was born in 1979! you screeched. You're an old man!

Ma came over and wished you a happy birthday.

Thank you, Mrs. Wood! you said happily.

Call me Aiolis. Ma told you.

Like _Alice in Wonderland_! you said excitedly. Before you were married, was your last name Liddell?

Ma laughed. No.

My last name before I was married was Wood. my ma told you.

Oh.

I could just see your little heart crush right before my eyes. You realised that my da was not around.

It's okay. said Ma. It was nearly ten years ago.

At that point, it would have been almost exactly ten years ago. You learned he didn't know of my existence much later, though.

That pure heartedness inside you kept you happy, though. You told Ma that she would find someone. Who knew perseverance paid off.

You impacted both my ma and I's lives in so many ways, Katie.

It's a shame I never repaid you.

Then there's that childishness that you kept with you. You may have grown up spunky, but you still went wild at Disneyland when I took you years ago.

You showed me to your friends.

This is Ollie! you told them excitedly.

He's old! pointed out one of the girls.

He's tall! said another.

Is he your boyfriend? asked the third.

You giggled at that, and shook your head aggressively.

No! That would be weird! you protested.

The girl who asked pouted.

You're defendant over silly things - still are.

Number Five.


End file.
